


A Drabble with No Name

by Jess Riley (jessriley)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessriley/pseuds/Jess%20Riley
Summary: The guys ponder the word, 'no'.





	A Drabble with No Name

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This drabble was written for a challenge that was put up so long ago I can't even remember what the theme was. I think it had to do with being able to annoy in Jim in less than a certain number of words - pretty easy really. Just stick Blair in the room and there you have it!

"Hey, Jim, gotta a question for you."

"No."

"What do mean 'no,' you don't even know what my question is."

"I mean 'no' Chief. A plain and simple 'no.'" Jim hoisted himself off the sofa and made his way into the kitchen. Delving into the depths of the fridge he located exactly what he was looking for. He twisted off the cap and tossed it into the trash. "And just in case you're not familiar with the meaning of the word, I'll give you a quick run down. That way there will be absolutely no room for confusion and absolutely no room for 'no' to wangle its way to a 'yes'."

Sinking back down onto the sofa, Jim kicked off his shoes and rested his feet on the coffee table. "No, my little guppy, is the most succinct and straight forward way to deny and refuse, and is generally used by one person to tell another person that they can't have something they want - or in your case, that they're not going to get their own way. Both of which, I suspect revolve around your question."

Blair snapped his laptop closed and retrieve a beer for himself. "Actually Jim, if you're going to do a thorough analysis of the word 'no' you'd be remiss not to mention that it also means a type of Japanese classical drama with formalised dancing and chanting by actors wearing symbolic masks." He followed Jim over to the sofa. "Also not to be overlooked is its very common use in the abbreviation of the word number." He planted himself down on the cushion. "You know, as in the Latin term 'numero.' And of course any first year chemistry student would immediately associate 'no' with the artificial chemical element, Nobelium."

"Sandburg," Jim growled. "What's the question?"

"Oh, yeah, the question. I just wanted to know if ….."  



End file.
